


Basic Training

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Inseparables verse, Military, Unnamed Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan doesn't think he'll make it through basic training. His training officers think he's worth it and sign him up for more training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Training

            It was only week two and d’Artagnan was flagging. He had fallen behind during the morning run and the drill sergeant wasn’t pleased. He had made d’Artagnan run the loop carrying twice the normal weight that night. Now d’Artagnan was trying not to fall over from exhaustion as he made his way back to his barracks. When he arrived he found that his footlocker had been dumped on the floor and the drill sergeant was standing over it. D’Artagnan snapped to attention momentarily then began working on cleaning up the mess when he was directed to. None of the other recruits were in the large room, he had seen them out running drills and had tried to join them but the other drill sergeant running the drills had sent him back to the barracks. The drill sergeant sat on his bed and watched.

            “You’re good kid. You shoot straighter than any recruit I’ve seen ever. I’ve signed you up for sniper training after you pass the first set of exams during week four. This is all contingent on you passing your exams. In the meantime, I’m sending you to the Special Forces units for unarmed combat training during the evening hours.”

            “Sir?” D’Artagnan looked up from where he was settled on the ground folding his spare uniforms.

            “There’s talk of you entering Special Forces training when you’re done with basic. They want you to start the unarmed combat portion of Special Forces training earlier so they can focus on training you to be a sniper when you enter.”

            “Sir I thought I was failing.”

            “You’re hitting the exhaustion point yet you still didn’t argue when I sent you out on the loop with twice the weight in your bag. You didn’t say a word when you came back to find your footlocker dumped over the floor.” The drill sergeant nodded and stood. “Report to Special Forces once you’re done here.” He left before d’Artagnan could get to his feet to salute.

 

* * *

 

 

            He had bruises all over and yet he could block most of the blows that the Special Forces captain threw at him. He had discovered within the first week of his time with him that the captain was the older brother to one of the recruits in his platoon. LaBarge had been going on and on about his brother, the Special Forces captain, since the first day of basic. The drill sergeant stopped at the table he was sitting at and the entire table jumped to their feet the salute him. From the corner of his eye d’Artagnan could see Captain LaBarge trying not to laugh as his brother almost toppled over. The drill sergeant’s eyes flicked towards the Special Forces team in the corner with mild annoyance and then turned his attention to d’Artagnan.

            “Private d’Artagnan. You are to report to the sniper range this afternoon to start your training. You will be there for the afternoon training period.”

            “Sergeant is he still assigned to us after dinner?” Captain LaBarge had stepped forward.

            “Did I say I changed that portion of his schedule sir?” d’Artagnan tried not to look between the two of them. He could tell that they had a history of some type. He knew Captain LaBarge was gay, his men teased him about it within the confines of their barracks, but he hadn’t known his drill sergeant was as well. As he was walking out of the mess hall he felt an elbow slam hard into his ribs. When he caught his breath the only person nearby was LaBarge the younger. He felt a twinge in his ribs but ignored it. Sniper training that day went well, his instructor only made him field strip the weapon twenty times and actually let him shoot. After dinner, he made his way to the Special Forces barracks. Captain LaBarge was waiting with his drill sergeant. He saluted the two and let one of the other men lead him to the sparring area. He managed to block the worst of the blows but didn’t block one. It slammed right into his ribs exactly where LaBarge the younger had hit him earlier. He felt something crack and gasped. He fell to the ground holding his side. The man he was sparring dropped down next to him and tried to pull his hands from his side so that he could get a look. Captain LaBarge dropped next to him as well with the medic. His drill sergeant crouched near his head. The medic pulled up his shirt and pressed. D’Artagnan felt himself blacking out.

            He woke up in the Special Forces Barracks. He had an IV drip in his hand and his ribs were bound tightly. Captain LaBarge was seated next to him. When he saw that d’Artagnan was awake he smiled.

            “You have a cracked rib. Jacques wants you to stay here for the night so that he can’t make sure that you’re fine. He said your rib must have been cracked slightly before this.”

            “I got elbowed after lunch.”

            “Who?” At d’Artagnan’s look, he sighed. “It was my brother wasn’t it. Spoiled jackass wants to be me. He’s jealous that you got all the opportunities that he wanted.” He patted d’Artagnan’s arm. “You should sleep. Your drill sergeant is telling your platoon that you are running night maneuvers as our bag man.”

            “Why are all of you so interested in keeping me from failing?”

            “You’re good at what you do kid. We don’t want to see such talent go to waste.”

When d’Artagnan returned to his barracks the next day he found the burned remains of the necklace his father made for his mother.

 

* * *

 

 

            It was week eleven of training. D’Artagnan was able to hold his own against the Special Forces men and his sniper trainer had allowed him to take the tests early. He had passed with flying colors and was making his way back to the barracks. Hands grabbed him and he tried to fight back. Someone hit in the ribs and he felt them crack again. He concentrated on counting the number of hands as he curled into a ball with his hands over his neck. When he had the chance he moved to his feet. He recognized LaBarge junior in the group as he fought back. LaBarge grabbed his arm and forced it back. He felt it snap and fell to the ground. Another man grabbed his other arm and yanked hard. He felt the shoulder dislocate. He saw Special Forces insignia on men as the men attacking him were pulled off. Captain LaBarge knelt next to d’Artagnan and smiled.

            “Hey, kid. What is it with you and getting injured?” He looked up at his men who were holding d’Artagnan’s attackers. “I want them taken to the brig immediately. They are not to be released until they are sentenced.” His attackers were led off and the medic took a look at d’Artagnan’s injuries. He shook his head.

            “He needs to go to the M.A.S.H tent. Kid you’re going to be discharged. You need time to heal and these injuries will prevent you from taking your tests next week.” Captain LaBarge sighed and helped to lift d’Artagnan onto a stretcher that his men had brought. The brought him to the doctors. He was x-rayed, given an IV, and had his shoulder relocated. The next day he was handed his discharge papers and escorted to the front gate by the Special Forces team. A man was waiting by a car that had all his stuff in it. Captain LaBarge nodded at him and he and his men left. The man smiled at d’Artagnan.

            “You know the captain is a good man. He contacted me the moment he knew that you were being discharged. He said he had the perfect man for me and sent over your file.”

            “Sir?”

            “I’m here to offer you a job kid. I think you’ll be good as a Musketeer.”

            “A Musketeer sir?”

            “To put it simply a spy. Though I believe that you’d fit in with the king’s personal bodyguards.”

            “Sir I don’t want to be a spy. I want to be a soldier.”

            “With the Inseparables, you can be both.”


End file.
